Reaching for the Sky
by 1292 Negative Calculate
Summary: Yet another "Space Race" story; but THIS ONE, however, is different!  Hope you like it.  Russia and America get into an argument, and decide to race for the stars
1. Reaching for the Sky

**Reaching for the Sky**

By: Danny Pic

* * *

Hey there! Ok, so this is my second story with _Hitalia_, and it's a bit of an already-been-done story.

Yeah, this is another "space race" fic. But instead of simply being a race into space, this one is a fanfic with a difference. I'll let you check it out for yourself.  
Also, keep in mind that this was still the beginning of the space race. So, as a result, nobody really knows much about the other planets.

Ok, so to set up how this idea began, this actually is a split-off from the beginning of a story my ever-reliable friend showed me. (_Gotta love that girl! ^-^_) Anyway, I read her opening, which opened with another meeting of the countries…

I don't own _Hetalia_: _Axis_ _Powers_. Nor do I own Mars or Venus.  
…Enjoy!

* * *

.

Another world meeting had come together. Normally, all the countries would be bickering amongst each other about small things, but today is different. Even France and Britain, normally the pair that always argues, were quiet. They were joining the majority of the other countries in watching what was becoming a heated and loud argument. The two countries in question were standing up and getting in each other's faces over it.

"I don't care! I still think that Mars is the better option!" said America. "I bet there's aliens there, and if they are there, then we have to go meet them!"

"I keep telling you," replied Russia, "there are no aliens on Mars! It's too small, and too cold, even for _me_! If aliens are going to be anywhere, they're going to be on Venus!"

"Venus is too close to the sun! Any life there, alien or not, would burn to a crisp! Trust me, I _know_ they're on Mars!"

"How would you know, since YOU'VE EVER BEEN THERE?"

"_**NOBODY'S BEEN THERE!**_" America yelled. "IT'S _ANOTHER PLANET_, FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! But to answer your question, I've seen their buildings!"

"HOW?"

"Because I used a telescope! I saw lines running across the surface; they look just like canals, but they're so much longer!"

Russia folded his arms. "So," he replied calmly, "You're basing a conclusion on a sighting with a toy telescope?"

"IT WAS REAL! What makes _you_ think they'd be on Venus?"

"Well, I know it's a more realistic possibility than Mars," Russia answered with a scoff.

America was about to punch Russia, but another nation got in-between the two. "STOP THIS NOW!"  
Then, in a much calmer tone, China asked, "Now, what's this all about-aru?"

America answered first. "Russia and I are arguing over what planet we should go to. See, Germany gave us the–"

"– you _took_ them," a grouchy Germany corrected.

"Right, whatever. Point is, I got these plans from Germany about how to make a rocket. So I decided to share them with Russia, since he helped us in the last war, and we were going to make a big rocket together and go see the other planets!"

"But," interrupted Russia, "we're having trouble deciding which planet to visit first. I personally think we should go to Venus; it's almost as big as Earth, and so will be easier to adapt to for us. We can send robotic landers to the planet, and see what it's like, da?"

"But I want to go to Mars first," America cut back in. "I saw these straight lines across the surface of the planet with my telescope! I bet they're canals built by an alien race to conserve water! We have to go there, and make first contact; they could help advance our technology, and we could enter a brand new golden age! That'd be so awesome!"

"Yeah, maybe when you get there, your alien friends can teach you about how they DON'T EXIST!" Russia sarcastically replied. America mimicked him, in a high-pitch voice, "Mee, mee-mee mee mee mee mee, mee mee mee mee mee-mee mee mee mee mee-mee!"

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Russia angrily shouted, glaring at America.

"Personally," Britain chimed in, "I think that both of your arguments are a load of dingo's kidneys."  
Both America and Russia sharply glared at Britain, and simultaneously yelled, "**SHUT UP!**" This caused Britain to quickly sink back into his chair, looking rather shaken up at the outburst.

America turned back to Russia. "You know what? That's it!" he yelled. "I've had it with your constant disagreements and shooting down my ideas! I'll build a rocket and go to Mars _by myself_!"

"Fine by me!" Russia shouted back, even though the countries were face-to-face. "I'll get to Venus before you, da? And I'll _prove_ you're chasing a mirage!"

"It's a race then! First one into space is the winner!"

"Good!"

"FINE!"

And at that, the two enraged nations promptly stormed off in opposite directions, slamming their respective doors behind them. The meeting room they left behind remained in awestruck silence…

* * *

So, how's the first part? Yeah, I know this isn't totally accurate, but the story fits with how it played out in my head.

So next, we'll explore how the nations began their journey into rocketry. But, uh…I might need some help with finding America's history with developing the rockets. So if anybody has some information about any pre-Apollo things America did, please PM me, or review?

Personally, though, I think you'll enjoy what I do with Sputnik…and Canada, too…  
…but that comes later. For now, _Adios!_


	2. A Eureka Moment

**Ch 2: A Eureka Moment**

By: Danny Pic

Hey there! Ok, so this is my second story with _Hitalia_, and it's a bit of an already-been-done story.

Yeah, this is another "space race" fic. But instead of simply being a race into space, this one is a fanfic with a difference. I'll let you check it out for yourself.  
Also, keep in mind that this was still the beginning of the space race. So, as a result, nobody really knows much about the other planets.

Alright! Thanks everyone who reviewed for your tips. It really helped out! So, uh…truthfully, I didn't really know what to do for this chapter; I just needed a filler to set up the next chapter, where we'll introduce Russia's plot!

I don't own _Hetalia_: _Axis_ _Powers_. Nor do I own Canada...or Object "D".  
…Enjoy!

* * *

A loud slamming noise made the peacefully-sleeping Canada jolt awake and groggily get out of bed. He found the culprit to be his brother, America, fuming with rage. Canada didn't even have to ask; his brother began spouting off on his own.

"I can't believe him!" America growled, heading into the kitchen to fix him some food. "The nerve of that guy! He has the nerve to tell me how we should go about exploring!" He grabbed some cooking supplies, slamming things around as he vented. "I can't – Russia is such a…GAH! I'm so angry, I can't even talk straight! How can he just disregard my facts? He didn't look at Mars with a telescope – _I_ did that! He didn't see the canals – I did! Who among the two of us has had more experience with UFO's?"

Canada began to say, "You–"

"– ME! So what in Earth or beyond makes _him_ so smart and all-knowing?"

America sighed, and sat down on the couch with a burger in his hand, and took a bite. Mouth full of meat and cheese, he quietly added, "And even after I was nice enough to share those rocket blueprints…"

Canada grabbed a soda, and sat down next to his brother. "Don't worry so much," he said, putting a hand on America's shoulder. "It's just a small disagreement. I'm sure it'll work out in the end between you two!"

America sighed. "And what's worse," he said, "I don't have the first clue about space. How am I supposed to know how to make a rocket that works in a place with no air?"

Canada stared blankly, "You're not even listening to me, are you?"

America didn't reply, but continued to eat his burger. Canada groaned; apparently, talking to his brother wouldn't help him.  
America finished his burger, and flopped onto the couch. Canada looked to his brother and sighed. He grabbed something and handed it to America, who recognized it as a magazine about UFO's. What caught his attention was the ship on the cover.

America stared at the magazine, as if it were an ancient artifact…or a triple cheeseburger with bacon and eggs. "THAT'S IT!" he yelled, shooting off the couch. "Before I send _any_thing up, I have to have a recovery system!"  
He grabbed his jacket, and raced out the door. Canada smiled, glad that America had at least listened to _something_ he did…

- - Meanwhile, in the USSR - -

Russia groaned at the paper in front of him. "What will I do?" he asked out loud to nobody; "It has to be useful in _some_ way…"

Russia had immediately begun planning what to do for the race. He had come home angry with America's childish behavior, and was eager to prove the truth behind his knowledge. (_The three Baltic States avoided questioning about it; they knew what Russia could be like when he was angry._)  
He decided, instead of putting it off, he would immediately begin designing. Unfortunately, one small mistake had set back his timely start. America hadn't specified what he meant by "first one in space", and so Russia had to do a little guesswork. He came to a logical conclusion, and decided to go with the safe option of sending up a machine to orbit the planet – an "artificial moon", if you will. But he didn't know what this satellite of his would do, aside from be the first man-made object to be sent up in Earth-orbit.

This leads us to the present, where Russia is attempting to design an orbiter to send up.

Nearby, the three Baltic States watched from afar, worried for their superior. They knew he was taking this seriously, but they were somewhat fearful of getting yelled at, or worse. Finally, Estonia got the courage to enter the room and approach the frustrated nation at the desk. He walked up to Russia, and asked, "S-Sir? Is there something I could help you with?"

"Yes," Russia replied sadly, "you could tell me what would be best use for artificial moon."

"A…a what, sir?"

Russia turned to face Estonia and answered. "I am currently trying to design special machine which will orbit Earth, but I can't decide what artificial moon will do. There are so many possibilities for this, that I can't decide which one would be best to go with. There are many possible functions that satellite could perform…but which one?"

Estonia thought a moment, and signaled for the other nations to come over. "Perhaps," he began, "you could use it for ocean studies?"

"It's a possibility," Russia replied, "but how would it work?"

Estonia nodded; it would be difficult to study the ocean from miles above the atmosphere, especially with the technology they had.

"Spying on Americans?" Lithuania suggested.

"No, no," Russia said, waving his hand in denial. "We shouldn't bring war to space; it is last place that isn't tainted by hate."

"What about atmospheric studies?"

Everyone turned in surprise towards Latvia, who was blushing furiously at being the center of attention. Russia looked in amazement and shock; "What was that, Latvia?" he asked.

Latvia turned pale suddenly, and stuttered, "W-well, I-I figure that w-we could study the outer atmosphere, s-since we don't have any other way to know about there…s-sir!"

Russia stared in disbelief at the small nation; then, out of the blue, he got up and hugged Latvia, causing him to yelp from surprise. "It's perfect plan!" Russia said happily. He then suddenly set Latvia down, and returned to the desk. "Atmospheric studies! Brilliant! We might as well be first to know about outer atmosphere, since we'll be first nation on Earth to send machines to space!"

The Baltic States gathered around Russia, as he began drawing out a rough schematic of his cone-shaped artificial moon.  
Lithuania jumped up, and interjected, "Oh! Oh! We could add a radio dish onto it! We could see if there are any interesting signals from outer space!"  
"That could be true," Estonia commented. "The Sun could be secretly radiating radio waves, as well as light and heat."  
Russia nodded, and added a radio dish onto the satellite. "Keep going!" he said. "This is good!"

"Oh! Uh…How about a radio transmitter! That way, not only can we receive radio from space, but the moon could also send us back data!"  
"That's a given, Latvia."  
"Oh…sorry..."

"But," interrupted Russia, "it is important to remember to add that onto spacecraft!"

"Oh! What about…"

And the three excited nations began to create what Russia would call _Object D_. _Object D_ would grow to become an automatic scientific laboratory in space, with twelve instruments specifically intended to study the pressure and composition of the Earth's outer atmosphere, as well as cosmic rays near the planet. It would be about 3.57 meters long, and weigh over 1,327 kilograms.

But little did they know that something on the horizon would threaten to bring the project to the ground…

a_

* * *

So, how's part _deux_? Yeah, I know this isn't as exciting, but I needed a filler. The rough draft didn't even include Russia's designing of _Object D_ – which, between us, would actually become known as _Sputnik 3_.

So next, Russia encounters a big problem, and ends up having to make an important change to his plan…

Yeah…read and review! And thanks for the help!


	3. A Flying,,,Soccer Ball?

**Ch 3: A Flying…Soccer Ball?**

By: Danny Pic

Hey there! Ok, so this is my second story with _Hitalia_, and it's a bit of an already-been-done story.

Yeah, this is another "space race" fic. But instead of simply being a race into space, this one is a fanfic with a difference. I'll let you check it out for yourself.  
Also, keep in mind that this was still the beginning of the space race. So, as a result, nobody really knows much about the other planets.

Sorry I haven't updated regularly; things've gotten pretty hectic. We recently got sick, and we're only now getting over it. Plus, there's been schoolwork, griping, random ideas, and cat madness. And don't even get me _started _on the tornadoes...

I don't own _Hetalia_: _Axis_ _Powers_. Nor do I own Knight Rider or Verizon.  
…Enjoy!

* * *

- - 2 days later - -

Russia stared intently at the blueprints on his table, Lithuania and Latvia beside him. Together, he and the three Baltic States had talked about what would be the most logical path to take dealing with this race; they had decided that the safest option was to send up an artificial moon – the very first man-made satellite to orbit Earth.

"Russia!", a voice called, grabbing everyone's attention. They saw Estonia running into the room, holding a rolled-up newspaper. "Russia," he said, holding the paper to him, "I think you should see this."

Russia unrolled the newspaper, and cringed when he saw the cover story.

"**American Rocket Launch Successful****: America launches rocket capable of carrying satellite."**

"Dang!" Russia said, glaring at the article. "America's trying to launch before us!"  
Latvia turned to the taller country. "Y-You're sure? I just thought it was an empty rocket…"  
"Trust me, Latvia. I can tell it was a test launch." Russia sighed and looked back down at the blueprints for the satellite he had been working on. "I suppose _Object D_ will have to wait," he sadly stated. "At the rate we're going with this, it'll take too long to launch."

Russia looked over the blueprints again, a hint of sadness on his face. He then took them off, and placed them in his writing desk. He returned, and proclaimed, "We need new idea. We nee –"

He paused, and then a smile crept upon his face. He left the room, and came back carrying four TV antennas and a soccer ball. Lithuania and the others gave confused glances at the items, and watched as Russia arranged the items together onto the table. He turned, and held it up. The end result was, essentially, a soccer ball with antennas duck-taped to its sides.  
"Gentlemen," Russia proclaimed, "I give you… SATELLITE ONE!"

Confused, Lithuania asked, "…we're launching a soccer ball?"

"No! This is simply a model to show you what end result will look like, da? This satellite will be lighter and smaller than _Object D_, and so will need less power to lift up!"

Estonia stared skeptically at the soccer ball satellite. "So what exactly will it do, Russia?" he asked. "I mean, it seems silly spending millions of dollars to launch a simple ball into orbit."

"It's not a soccer ball!" Russia angrily retorted. "And I know that very well; that is why we have _these_." He gestured to the taped-on antennas. "These four antennae will broadcast radio frequencies to us and tell us about outer atmosphere of Earth!"

"It sounds impressive, R-Russia!" Latvia shyly replied. "What's it's name going to be?"

"I just told you, Latvia. It's 'satellite 1'."

"'Satellite 1'?" Estonia repeated.

Russia sweatdropped. "I thought it'd be better to think simpler…"

Lithuania clapped his hands together. "Very well then! 'Satellite 1' it is!"

And thus, _Sputnik_ was born…

…

. ._**Trivia:**__** 'Object D' was actually made from a recycled inter-continental missile called "R-7". It was planned to be the first satellite launched, but it proved to be too expensive to launch within the timeframe Russia's space program had. So instead, they designed **_**Sputnik 1**_** (which translates as 'satellite 1') to be launched instead. 'Object D' would be launched later, as **_**Sputnik 3**_**.**_

…

- - The next day… - -

America was busy in his garage, working on modifying his new rocket design. The detachable nose worked perfectly on the first try, so all that was needed now was to perfect the design to carry things, like satellites or people.

He was interrupted when his phone began to ring. He picked it up and answered, "Hey there! This is America – Land of the free, home of the brave! Who may I say is calling?"

A Russian voice replied, "It's me, America."

America's face quickly shifted to an irritated and distrusting expression. "Oh," he coldly replied, "_you_. What do you want, Russia?"

"I have message for you. Turn your radio to station 175."

"Fine," America replied, and did so. He hung up, and was beginning to wonder what Russia was planning. It involved the radio, so it must be like a song or something, right? For a moment, there was static…then, suddenly, a message was heard – in a Russian accent, no less.

America paused, and didn't say anything as the message repeated. A look of uncertainty was on him; what had Russia done?  
It was here that Canada walked in, and set down a newspaper. America took the paper, and opened up to the cover page. On the front page, in big, bold letters, was the title"

"**Russia launches **_**Sputnik**_**! First "Artificial Moon" now in orbit around Earth!"**

America gaped at the paper; this was impossible! How could Russia beat him into space? He was about to launch in a few days!  
"We've got to get to work!" he proclaimed, and immediately set off. All the time, the radio continued to repeat Russia's haunting message….

…

"Can you hear me now?"

…

…

"Can you hear me now?"

…

…

"Can you hear me now?"

…

…

"Can you hear me now?"

…

…

…

- End of Chapter 3 -

* * *

Ok, so here's a question. How many of you could imagine _Sputnik_ doing that? Seriously, don't you get that impression? Lol

Anyway, so that's this chapter. My applause to anyone who got my little Knight Rider reference (i.e: soccer ball?).  
And again, sorry it's taking so long to update. It's getting harder to find time to type up this stuff, y'know? I'm writing down things, but it's hard to type it up.

Next chapter, things begin to get really tense between the two nations. Stay tuned!


	4. Cheater? Me?

**Ch 4: Cheater? Me?**

By: Danny Pic

Hey there! Yeah, this is another "space race" fic. But instead of simply being a race into space, this one is a fanfic with a difference. I'll let you check it out for yourself. Keep in mind, though, that this was still the beginning of the space race. So, as a result, nobody really knows much about the other planets.

Sorry I haven't updated regularly; it's been getting extremely difficult to type up stuff now. I've had essays to do, madness to contain, projects to complete…it's utter madness. And not the fun kind, like dancing mushrooms and cookie spaceships.  
Also, be warned that this is where things become a bit different than history records. I know it didn't exactly happen this way, but for this story, it just fit better this way.  
Also…I'm sorry I made Russia swear… T^T

I don't own _Hetalia_: _Axis_ _Powers_. But I do own…my very first bank account! Woohoo!  
…Enjoy!

* * *

_- - another 2 days later - - _

"Well America?"

Russia smirked at his opponent, awaiting his response. Two days ago, _Sputnik_ was launched, and only now had America finally launched a satellite. As far as Russia was concerned, this race was over. The goal of getting into space was completed, and Russia had won.

"It's not over yet, Russia," America replied, folding his arms.

Russia paused, registering what he had just heard. "How is it not over yet?" he asked. "I put satellite into orbit –"

"– the bet," America interrupted, "was to be the first one in space. To _be _in space – not to put something of yours in space."

Russia paused again, speculating for a moment. Then he nodded, and with a somewhat tense tone, replied, "So race is still on, ~da?"

"Right. I've been preparing to launch myself up into orbit, so you caught me off guard when you had that satellite up…"

"It's ok. So, uh…guess we go now?" Russia asked.  
"Sure," America replied. "See ya in space!"

_- later -_

"Well, looks like everything went along ok!" a happy America stated, finishing a burger.  
Canada sipped on a diet soda. "America, are you sure about this?"  
"Now that that misunderstanding's out of the way," America continued, "we can get back to serious matters!"

"America, this is serious," Canada said, facing his brother. "Aren't you worried that Russia might take it the wrong way, and accuse you of being a sore loser?"  
"Although," America said, "I did tell him this _after_ the race began…he might take it the wrong way, and think I'm just being a sore loser."

Canada sighed in frustration.

"But I'm sure he'll understand," America resumed. "Russia may be a stuck-up, know-it-all jerk, but he's got some common sense. He'll know it was an honest mistake. We've got nothing to worry about!"  
"So now, we just have to finish up our rocket! We've already got a retrieval system, and a rocket. So…what'll we do up in space?"

There was a long silence…

…which was punctuated by America's comment, "It'd be cool if we could actually _go_ to another planet, wouldn't it?"  
Canada sarcastically replied, in a voice that could only be described as "American", "Ya, dude! Wouldn't it be, like, totally awesome if we went to, like, the Moon or somethin', dude?"  
Surprisingly, America turned, fists clenched in excitement, and shouted, "I know! Wouldn't that be totally awesome?"  
Canada was about to reply, but stopped before any words came out. "…did you just answer me?" he asked incredulously.  
Suddenly, America jumped up and shouted, "That's it! We can go to the Moon!" He began furiously drawing, totally forgetting about his brother.  
Canada sighed, and thought, _And now, we're back to normal…_

_- - Meanwhile - -_

Russia slammed the door behind him, and threw his coat off – something he _never_ did. Estonia and Lithuania looked up and noticed he was incredibly angry.  
"Russia?" Estonia asked, keeping a safe distance away, "What happened?"

"THAT P*&%$!O CHEATER!" yelled the normally pleasant and calm nation. "I can't believe he'd stoop so low! I actually thought he was decent individual, but after that? UGH!"

This time, Lithuania tried to speak. "Who are you talking about, Russia?"

"America! He tells me, 'Oh, I'm sorry! I meant sending _person_ into space, not satellite!' I can't – He basically pulled the 'best-2-out-of-3' excuse on me!"

"Are you sure it wasn't really a mistake?"

"I know America," Russia angrily replied. "Or at least, I **thought **I knew him. He just can't be happy unless he is winner, can he? He's like a spoiled little brat! I'm so – …"

Russia tensed up, as if he was about to explode; this made the two Baltic states back up further, and find cover behind the couch and under a table. Then, unusually, Russia unclenched his fists, and still somewhat angrily, spoke.  
"That's it," he said. "I've had it. I'm not playing his childish little games any longer! It's clear to me now that America isn't serious about learning about world around us; he's only in it for fame, fun, and fortune. Well, we're not going to do that; as of this moment, we are on our own!"

"What are you saying, Russia?" asked a shy Latvia, as he saw Russia going into the planning room.

"I'm saying," Russia said more boldly, "that we of the Soviet Union are now forming our _own _space program! If America won't take space travel and exploration seriously, then we will. We'll go to Venus on _our_ own, in _our_ own way, _without America_!"

And with that, the Baltic States joined Russia, and the four of them began to talk about what their new space program would do first…

…

. ._**Trivia:**__** The Russian Space Program had several other programs before they went to Venus. The Cosmonaut program – Russia's version of Astronauts – was the first to put humans into space. **_(For this story, however, we're going with the first as being America.) _**The **_**Lunokhod,**_** or "Moonwalker", program was an interesting one, in being the first program to test the idea of having robotic rovers sent to the Moon – over 30 years before American's sent their first rover to Mars! They actually landed two rovers on the Moon, but since they were launched after **_**Apollo 11, **_**they aren't as well-remembered as the American's achievement. And finally, the **_**Venera **_**program, which takes place in Chapter 5, was the first program to land machines on the surface of another planet, and one of the few programs to actually land on Venus. That, however, will come later.**_

…

- End of Chapter 4 -

…

* * *

A/N: The first part of this chapter never actually happened in history. In reality, the race was simply who could make the next big leap – essentially, an arms race. However, for this particular story, I felt it'd fit better. On another note, I was originally intending to have this scene be part of Chapter 3, but I couldn't figure where a good split would be.

Yeah, I'm messing with the timeline here. I'm skipping the _Cosmonaut_ and _Lunokhod_ programs, and bringing in _Vernera_. I know it's not really what happened, but it just fits better for the story this way. You'll see in the next chapter.

Anyway, so next chapter, Russia goes to Venus! Stay tuned!


End file.
